1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric touch pen, and in particular to an electric touch pen having an antenna.
2. Description of Prior Art
The advancement of modern science and technology prompts the development of the computer industry. So far, computer hardware not only plays an important role in industry and commerce, but also becomes a good assistant in daily life because of the versatility and miniaturization thereof. The rise and development of Internet indeed makes the computer to become an important part of life entertainment. Since the Internet is capable of transmitting information to anyplace in the world, people can receive various kinds of information by using the computer at home. Even, people can watch various movies or television programs via the Internet.
Then, the development of the wireless signal technology improves the capability of Internet to a nearly boundless extent. Therefore, with the transmission of wireless signals, people can use a portable electronic device functioning as a computer to access the Internet or receive video/audio information at an indoor or outdoor site. In order to facilitate the portable computer device to receive the wireless signals completely, besides the support of hardware and software, it is necessary to provide an antenna to receive the wireless signals.
Since the wireless signal technology develops very fast, the common portable electronic device that has a function of a computer, such as a popular personal digital assistant, is not provided with an antenna. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an additional antenna device to help the personal digital assistant to receive the wireless signals. However, it is inconvenient to carry such an additional antenna. Further, the user may need to buy different kinds of antennas depending on the specifications of the portable devices, which causes a further trouble to the user.
In the latter conventional portable personal digital assistant, in order to solve the problem caused by the addition antenna, the personal digital assistant is particularly provided with a hidden antenna, thereby solving the inconvenience caused by providing the antenna externally. However, the structure of the personal digital assistant is limited and the antenna is different in properties and specifications, the personal digital assistant cannot be additionally provided with an antenna for receiving various signals. Thus, it is necessary to find another solution whereby the personal digital assistant can receive the wireless signals easily and conveniently.